vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxie (Pokémon)
|-|Remake= |-|Original= Summary Maxie is the boss of Team Magma. The player battles him in the Mossdeep Space Center in Emerald and Mt. Chimney and Seafloor Cavern in Ruby. In Sapphire, he is an ally to the player on his/her mission to stop Team Aqua from expanding the sea and in Ruby, he is the main villain of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 6-C | High 6-A Name: Maxie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: In his 30-50's Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Magma, Member of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Breath Attack and Groudon, Statistics Lowering, Darkness Manipulation Mightyena, Air Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Danmaku Golbat, Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation Camerupt | Statistics Lowering (Scary Face, Intimidate), Darkness Manipulation, Prevention of item usage (Embargo) Mightyena, Statistics Neutralizing (Haze), Poison Manipulation and Crobat, Levitation, Self-Destruction Weezing, Prevention of escape (Mean Look), Flight, Air Manipulation Crobat, Statistics Amplification at the cost of the speed, Rock Manipulation, Sleep Inducing (Yawn), Mega Evolution (Cameruptite) Camerupt | Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (Yawn), Energy Projection (Flash Cannon), Mega Evolution (Cameruptite) Camerupt, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing (Roost) Crobat | Statistics Lowering, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Fangs Mightyena, Flight, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Crobat, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection (Flash Cannon) Camerupt, Levitation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation Weezing, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Intense heat and sunlight), Earth and Rock Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection Groudon Attack Potency: Street level | At least City level (Superior to Wattson and close to Flannery) | At least Mountain level (Superior to Tate and Liza, equal to Archie) | At least Island level (Stronger than before) | Multi-Continent level (Commands Groudon) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Wattson team) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Equal to Archie) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 50 | Class 100 | At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class | At least Mountain Class (Commands a well trained Camerupt) | At least Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Street level | At least City level | At least Mountain level (Can withstand hits from Archie's Pokemon. Despite being 4x effective, Maxie's Camerupt is able to withstand and fight equally to Archie's Sharpedo) | At least Island level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range by himself. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, Up to Thousands of kilometers with Groudon. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with his Pokémon, Mega Keystone, Cameruptite, Life Orb. Intelligence: Genius (Is a Scientist and commands a whole organisation) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Fighting and Bug type moves (Mightyena), Psychic type moves (Crobat and Weezing), Rock, Electric and Ice type moves (Crobat), Ground and Water type moves (Camerupt) | Groudon is vulnerable to Water, Ice and Grass type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of her Pokemon and every move they can use. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Mt. Chimney) | Pokémon Team (Seafloor Cavern) | Pokémon Team (Battle Maison) | Pokémon (Team Gen 7) Pokémon Teams Mt. Chimney 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, The Bite Pokémon. 042Golbat.png|Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. 600px-323Camerupt.png|Camerupt, The Eruption Pokemon. Seafloor Cavern and Battle Maison 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, The Bite Pokémon. 110Weezing.png|Weezing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. 169Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokemon. 600px-323Camerupt.png|Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon. Ultra Sun/Moon 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. 169Crobat.png|Crobat, the Bat Pokemon. 110Weezing.png|Weezing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. 600px-323Camerupt.png|Camerupt, The Eruption Pokemon. Groudon_Render.png|Groudon, The Continent Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Game Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6